


Dragon's Keep

by SanguineHope



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AU Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Rider!Cullen, Dragon Riders, Dragon Riders of Thedas, Dragons, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, so here is the start of Dragon Rider!Cullen Au story. I’m unsure of how long this is going to be, but I hope many of you stand by me as I write it.</p><p>This is going to be a fantasy/adventure story line but also romance/smut involved as well. So I would definitely claim this story is Rated M. Expect graphic sex, violence, and fighting in the entire story. Each hapter will be marked based upon what is in the story (Smut, Violence, Fighting, Death, etc….)</p><p>Warning triggers will be placed to prepare you in case, but hopefully none of you will mind ^_^ All chapters will have the tag Dragon rider!Cullen on the for easy access and they will be located in my masterlist of Fanfics.</p><p>Please note that any interactions placed in italics are telepathy between two people. This will be a common occurrence through the stories.</p><p>As chapters are posted, I will add more people to the tags and other things. But I do not wish to ruin it at first until they actually make an appearance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Silence rested on the edge of the world. The darkness of the night dissipated as the sun rested at the horizon. Silvery clouds of fog floated across the land as dawn crept across the lining of the earth. Even the birds sang at the break of light upon the earth. Brilliant colors poured from the sun across the earth. The sky mixed with crimson, pinks and red.

The orange rays of light caressed their land as it once more greeted the world to the day. Cullen rested on top of a mountain watching the sunrise with Palar resting behind him. His arms rested against his knees as he leaned against Palar, sensing the fevered aura of the dragon brimming against his skin. Even with the morning sunlight, the chill of winter flowed from the pockets of the ground. An ever present reminder that the new year was right around the corner.

“These are the moments I enjoy Palar.” Cullen spoke as they took a moment to savor the refinement of the landscape. The amber glow reached up toward Cullen as he reached out his hand toward the light. It poured around his fingers, hitting his tan skin and the heat bit at his skin. He welcomed it, allowing the sun kissed warmth graze over him.

“We better finish our patrol. I don’t want the Commander jumping down our backs.” The bitter voice of the man echoed out across the land as he stood and face Palar.

 _“She cannot keep you locked up forever Cullen. Your time will come.”_  Cullen smirked a little as he rubbed his hands along the scales of his neckline. “Your confidence is astounding. I don’t want war but we can’t stay locked up like this.” Cullen spoke with quiet wisdom as he shifted over to the saddle. His foot hooked into the stirrup and hoisted himself up and over into the seat. Palar stood up, his golden scales glowing against the sunlight. Palar stretched his front legs forward, stretching before ending in a growl. With a shake of his neck he pushed his wings outward. The impact of strength from his winds caused a swish in the flow of wind before using the wind from the mountainside to his advantage. Wind glided underneath his powerful leather wings and he pushed himself into a run before jumping off the cliff side.

Adrenaline rushed Cullen’s heart at tremendous speeds as he held onto the hollow cap and he leaned forward with the shift of Palar’s body. At the last moment, Palar’s wings spread out and skyrocketing him forward from the fall. “Things have appeared quiet for the most part Cullen. What do you intend to find today?” Palar asked as his green eyes scan the terrain.

“Nothing of significance, just keeping an eye out. Something is on the air.” Cullen whispered as Palar’s eyes shifted backwards and back toward the ground as he pushed upward into the sky.  _“You sense it too. I believe we will have another join us soon. The hatchlings are restless.”_  Palar said as Cullen pushed his brows together. “Is that what I sense? We haven’t had another in over an age. Could it be?” Cullen spoke with skepticism and Palar let out a rumble in his chest.

 _“Do you doubt me friend?”_  A slight chuckle escape Cullen’s slips as he reached forward to stroked the scales of the beast. “No, never.” Confidence poured from his lips from those two words. Their relationship was unlike any he had ever experience. The friendship he had developed with Palar was intense and unique. The bond was beyond friendship, there was a deeper spiritual form in it. Each could sense the others emotions and pains and reflected their partner. Such an intimate connection left the platonic bond undefined by any word.

A powerful pump of Palar’s wings set him tearing through the wind again. Any normal human would feel the sting in their eyes as the blast of air crossed their face. But as a Dragonlord it was a crisp breeze. Cullen’s body become enriched with endurance and strength that allowed him to handle a fight with a giant with his bare hands. Even the sheer cold of the winter did nothing but bring goosebumps to his skin instead of frostbite. The gift of the dragon was to be respected, never taken advantage of. Cullen of all people knew this and everyday he treated Palar with adoration for the gift he received. To become a Dragonlord proved a rare gift and unexpected for many newcomers.

His fingers shifted to brush along the mark on his left chest. It was the mark that bonded him to his dragon. He focused his eyes down upon the land as he scanned the terrain. “Everything seems quiet. The giants are keeping their distance and not a darkspawn in sight.” At the sound of darkspawn a growl erupted from Palar’s throat and Cullen reached over to pat his neck. “Could be worse Palar.” Cullen stated as Palar’s eyes glanced backwards.

Palar swept his body to the left, flying overhead before shifting into another dive. With years of experience on his hands, Cullen leaned forward, his legs tightened around the frame of the dragon. A quick shift and Palar’s wings opened, leading them attentively upon the ledge of a mountain. 

“Go check on the hatchlings Palar. You are closest to them. I need to speak with my second.” Cullen spoke as he dismounted from the top of the saddle. He walked over and weaved his hands into the full mane of Palar’s neck and scratched it a few times.

 _“Be careful my friend. Eyes are everywhere.”_ With a quick nod, Cullen left down the tunnel. If not for the lit torches, it would appear nothing more than an abandoned tunnel. The sandstone walls glistened against the fire the blazed a brownish red hue. The deeper Cullen went into the tunnel, the more natural the area became. Tiny sparkling crystals glowed as if they were tiny stars. The magic of the place beamed against his skin, making it tingle.  Those welcome here perceived the spirit of the force flowing over them. Though he did was not gifted magic, the bond with Palar allowed him to understand magic better than he’s ever acknowledge. The power didn’t entice him nor did the strength. It was the raw knowledge the dragons possess. All that history and lore they experienced, how they created the Dragon lords and not the humans. If he was Orlesian he might claim such a thing as foolish and a dreamer’s wish. However, he recognized this was real and something the world could use.

But instead their Commander had them hidden from sight, hiding from the world they belonged to yet conceded with.

After a while, Cullen entered the homestead. A world underneath the mountain much like dwarves. Dragons flew overhead with ease and it was like a regular home but underground. It wasn’t his favorite place, but it became his home. “Cullen, where have you been!” The stern voice of his sister broke his thought process as he glanced over to her.  

“Patrol, why?” Cullen turned to view the dishevel blond hair on top of his sister’s head and wondered what this commotion was about. “There was an attack on the east side of the mountain. Three giants at once.” 

Cullen’s brows pushed together, and he took a step forward. “How are the dragons and the men, wasn’t anyone hurt? Mia, tell me.” Mia’s head shook and let out a sigh.

“No, no one hurt, just the minor scrapes and bruises. We can heal them easily with elfroot.” Mia said and then pointed her finger at him. “but you had me scared, don’t do that again.” Cullen had a soft smile and reached over to hug her.

“I was on a private patrol, everything on the west side was clear.” Even with Cullen’s explanation, Mia examined him over as if double checking he was uninjured.

“That’s good. Alistair left with a few others to check on something near the coast. He told me to tell you he would be back in a few. And don’t you even think about doing something reckless as running off to see him. You need breakfast.” Mia badgered and Cullen laughed. “What would I do without my big sister, hmm?” Mia raised a brow and pointed her finger toward him before walking off to the infirmary.

Cullen shook his head, unable to say anything to her. She’s always kept an eye out for him even when he didn’t want her to for her safety. After they lost their parents so long ago Cullen noticed her take up the pedestal of being the healer of the family. Instead of heading to his room he pivoted in a different direction. He wanted to check on the men in the infirmary. He didn’t want to lost any men in their endeavors to protect their home. They may have immortality thanks to their dragons but they still risked death.

His eyes scanned over the men, watching people examine upon them to ensure their health. Their dragons appeared healthy, nothing worse for ware. “Captain!” The voice called out as Cullen turned around to gaze toward the messenger running up toward him. “Captain, the Commander request your presence.”

No words came from his lips, only a simple nod. Cullen reached over to touch one of the men’s shoulders and smiled. A small reminder he cared to ensure all of them were safe. Afterward he made his way to the private office of the Commander. He paused for a moment to notice her dragon rested on top of the mountainside cave where her office rested. The slow breathing of the beast exhibited intimidation and the shear size added to it. The soft red aura pulsed before one eye opened and narrowed on Cullen.  

Just what was he thinking? Maugh was a creature Cullen didn’t hear, the Dragonlord solely bonded with the dragon could. But a weary notion always came over Cullen whenever he saw this crimson beast. Palar had told him many times to keep a low key around this dragon and he trusted his friends judgment. But that lingering question always rested on his mind.

Why?

“Commander, you wish to see me?” He spoke out as he pushed open the door to glance toward the desk with a woman leaning over it. “Ah yes, Captain.” The smooth voice broke out as she peered up with sapphire eyes gazed toward him. “How was your patrol?” She questioned.

“All quiet on the west coast. Where you notified about the others?” He asked, wondering if she even noticed.

“Of course, it’s good to hear they are all safe. But there is more pressing matters Cullen.” She said as she shifted around her desk and leaned against it with her arms crossed. “Your right hand, Alistair, has arrived with unusual news. It appears a ship has crashed upon Skiramir.” Cullen’s eyebrow raised up as his arms also crossed over his chest.

“This is unprecedented.” Cullen stated to the Commander. “It is, but little we can do about it. You know the procedure. You will speak with those who are still alive and inform them about the situation. I hope they will come to think of  **Skiramir** as home.” She said, moving her arms and moving to sit back down in her chair.

With a nod from his head, he turned to walk on out before the Commander cleared her throat and spoke. “Oh, and Cullen,” Cullen paused and glanced over his shoulder toward her. “Yes Meredith?”

“Do remember your position. A great number of men admire you. Conflict wouldn’t do well for us.” Cullen didn’t speak toward her but only nodded. There was no doubt he understood what she meant by those words. But it didn’t change his mind about what he believed.

For now, he would check on these newcomers. He pitied them for what he had to tell them would most likely not bode well. As he stepped out of the office, he could hear the growl from the dragon above as he glanced over his shoulder.  _“Cullen.”_  The friendly voice of Palar echoed in his mind as he closed his eyes for a moment before continuing to walk away from the Commander’s office.

 _“The hatchlings, they are more wild than I anticipated. Whatever has happened, whoever is here, someone is soon to be marked. The rare one seems to be the most active.”_  Cullen nodded to himself even though no one was around to see it.  _“There are new people here. I’m to meet them soon. I’m sure we will see if there is any sign of bonding. Keep the hatchlings calm for now if you can. I will do my best to proceed quickly.”_

The telepathic words spoke between the Dragonlord and his dragon as Cullen moved with purpose to meet these new people. Curiosity of what changes would come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW

Nesira sat down in a chair, eyes glanced over to  surveyed her companion, Isabela. From the loss of their crew, barely surviving the crash and then surrounded by dragons with men and women riding on them, least to say, they rested completely out of their element. The  **Silent Judgment**  proved to be one of the most fierce pirate ships roaming the open seas. Now it rested at the bottom of the sea and the survivors knew they could not fight five dragons and the freaks on their backs with their hands alone. So instead she sat in irritation and wondering how they would get out of here. The veins along Nesira’s neck pulsed as she held a tense stand even while sitting.

Her thumb and pointer finger ran along her eyebrows for a moment, and a sigh escape her lips at the same time Isabela did. “Andraste’s tits, this is one giant arse of a mess.” Isabela noted as Nesira pushed her lips together tighter without a word. A mess, Nesira thought. This wasn’t just a mess, it was hell.

“You got that right, Rivaini. But we’ve been in tighter messes. Nothing you and Siren can’t handle.” Varric spoke out, rubbing his hands together as he pulled off the gloves to stretch his fingers. But despite his relaxed posture, the other two could tell from the way he sat that he was just as tense. Back straight and leaning against the wall, it was unusual for Varric to be so rigid. With Bianca confiscated at the moment, he felt empty handed and unprotected. It was unnatural for him.

“Something tells me this is a tighter mess than we can handle at the moment.” The redhead finally spoke up and stared over at her two companions that made it off the ship with her. The high seas had done a job on the ship and most of their crew perished. The situation devastated them but it was one they would work with. Death happened and Nesira had learned to desensitize herself to it.

No point in getting attached.

The magic poured from the walls of the small cave and caressed Nesira’s skin. The stone rested on the walls, smooth yet dominant in their stance gave off a weary intimidation. Torches lit the small burrow, bathing the entire area in an orange glow. Nesira smirked, raising her hand and twisting it, causing the orange to turn the blue, making it appear more like an ocean flooding the walls. She caught sight of people moving to and fro outside but no one seem truly interested in them. They were foreigners, outsiders. She had a sense this was uncommon. Though no one stared at them directly Nesira sensed their eyes on them.

“Well, shit.” Varric spoke as he crossed his arms. “I hate being underground.” he grumbled as Nesira turned to glance at him.

“Says the dwarf.” Nesira smirked and Varric chuckled. Even Isabela joined in and patted his shoulder. Even the small bit of laughter cause the three of them to relax slightly.

“There, there now. Could always be worse.” Nesira raised her brow and gave Isabela a defying cast.

“You had to say it, didn’t you? Maker help us, if it gets worse I’m blaming you, ** _Admiral_**.” She declared. Isabela had a smirk on her lips and gave a small shrug. Her slight close-lipped smile only told Nesira that she might regret saying that which made her chuckle. Soon Nesira quieted her voice and leaned against the wall. Her arms folded over her chest as she waited with closed eyes.. The essence of dirt and soil wafted into her nose. It left her disgruntled. It was unlike the salty incense of the ocean and the frigid depth of its scent. This was more homey, and it made her uncomfortable. Even the sounds were louder as they echoed against her ear–the flapping of the dragon’s wings in the distance and the chatter at the entrance.

Chatter. She opened her eyes and sat up as Isabela and Varric glanced over. At the entrance were three men. “Damn, at least Andraste appreciated us to send a handsome trio. Blessed be the Maker.” Isabela spoke out and Varric chuckled underneath his breath. Isabela’s eyes easily scanned the three of them, more than pleased with the appearances.

Classic, Nesira thought to herself. There was no doubt though, Isabela proved a point. They dressed casually but the aura around them held confidence and command. She remembered one of them, the dark orange haired man who had a slight smile on his face.

“So we meet again, Alistair.” Nesira spoke out, her arms still crossed as Alistair smiled. As he smiled, Nesira’s chin dropped slightly, eyeing him to convey her annoyance to the situation.

“You make it sound like a bad thing.” Alistair spoke back as he regarded the taller man with long blond hair. He moved his arm toward the three and started the introduction. “These are the survivors of the accident. This is Nes–”

“We can speak for ourselves. We aren’t blind or deaf.” Nesira interrupted and in the background Isabela’s lips curled into a smirk at her feisty first mate responded toward them. Even sitting, she held an aura of confidence herself though her posture spoke of anger.

“And good luck with that, Cullen. I’m going to go check on Mera. Best of luck.” Alistair had a childish grin on his lips as he slipped past and away from the group and Cullen shook his head. He didn’t want to handle this situation any more than anyone else. They hadn’t had visitors in decades  and informing them they would forever be bound to this place proved to be a cruelty that Cullen despised.

“I am Cullen Rutherford. I’m truly sorry for the hardship you are currently dealing with but we haven’t had anyone new arrive to this island in many years.” Cullen spoke up as he stepped forward. His tight jawline matched with focused eyes established an essence of pride. He held a quiet intimidation compared to the slightly shorter man next to them. The two held similar features, though one appeared to have a sharper expression where they other livelier. At that moment, Nesira took a gander that they were brothers.“This is Branson Rutherford, my Right hand and third in charge. The other man is my left hand and my second in charge.”

Introductions proved to be the last thing Nesira expected. She glanced over to Isabela who stood up right behind Nesira. With the pirate queen behind her, it gave a visual of how short she was, but she was definitely not to be underestimated. Varric moved to stand beside Nesira and tipped his head towards the two. “Ah, Cullen, it’s truly a pleasure to finally meet someone without fangs and claws. Might I introduce myself? I am Varric Tethras, storywriter and adventurer at your service.” The suave voice of the dwarf broke out toward the two. “I would introduce Bianca but your men took her away to wherever they hold their weapons.”

“And I am Admiral Isabela, though I wouldn’t mind being called something else from your lips.” Isabela smirked once again and moved to rest her hands on her hips as Branson raised a brow and smiled. Cullen, however, looked less appeased by the invitation and glanced toward the elf who hadn’t introduced herself yet.

“Nesira.” She stated, uninterested in common chatter. Her body shifted to place her weight on her left side as her arms reached up and cross over her chest. Her chin lowered slightly with a glare on her eyes.

“Varric, Isabela, Nesira, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but from here on out this is your new home.” Cullen responded to them.

Instantaneously, Varric’s smile dropped. “Well, shit, again.” He whispered to himself. Isabela raised a brow in silent confusion, and Nesira’s hands turned into fist. Danger dripped from her eyes as they narrowed and threw daggers toward him.

“This is not my decision but the Commander’s. From here on out, you may never leave. We’ll all help you adjust to your new life here. Even within this mountain it’s like our own little town.” Cullen said though none responded.

“Come with me, there is a place we must visit before the others show you around.” Nesira glanced toward Varric and Isabela. She appeared like a cannon ready to explode but Varric shook his head. It was neither the right place nor the right time to make rash decisions. Though she proved more than ready to, she trusted Varric’s judgment and nodded before turning to Cullen.

“Well then, show the way, almighty leader.” She spoke with sarcasm laced against her tongue. Cullen shook his head, controlling his own anger as he knew it wouldn’t be right to throw it on them. His lips pressed firmly together as his eyes narrowed upon Nesira. They, like anyone else, had a right to be angry at being told they were locked up. Even he reacted harshly when Meredith imposed the new rules.

But even then he could not help the rage that ignited at seeing the pursed lips of Nesira’s against her face. The way her eyes flickered with a flame of hatred when she looked at him now. Cullen withstood any attempt to badger her upon her death stare. Instead, he turned his back on her and started to lead the way.

Silent tension flowed among the party as Cullen and Branson lead them toward the dragon’s keep.  The closer they traveled to the keep, the louder the thumping of tiny dragon feet could be heard over the landscape. Orange torches glowed against the walls as they entered into a giant cavern. All along the walls were openings. Some filled with dragons while  others were empty except for the dripping of water against the ground.

Nesira’s eyes traveled to inspect the center of the room. The spice of brimstone, salt water, elfroot and other unusual scents filled the air. She assumed each dragon had a unique scent to themselves as her eyes peered at several of the tiny baby dragons running around. But there were also adult dragons lying on the ground watching the three of them. Their eyes held a dangerous curiosity to Nesira as she locked eyes with a white dragon.

“This is the Dragon’s Keep. The Keeper, Wynne, watches over the dragons who have yet to mark upon someone. It’s possible you three have been lead here for a purpose. But I’m afraid the only one possible of being marked is you, Isabela.” Cullen spoke as an elderly woman walked toward the group and placed a hand on Cullen’s shoulder. Even though Cullen had an intimidating factor about him, Wynne proved that this was her area of expertise. Her weary wrinkled face didn’t discredit the strength in the woman’s eyes.

“Allow me, Cullen.” She spoke, the soft motherly touch on her voice as he nodded and stepped aside. “And who do we have here?” She asked, walking over toward them with a smile on her face. Nesira noticed though that the woman was gifted in magic. She sensed the aura rolling off of her, her magic soft yet twisted deep into the fade. “Wait, are you Varric, Isabela, and Nesira? Your names are spreading like wildfire among the Keep. It’s not often we get newcomers.” Even though Nesira perceived she should sneer at the thought, she instead returned a soft smile.

“It’s a pleasure, Wynne.” She said as Wynne take her hand and clasped it in her hers. She leaned forward with eager earnest that cause Nesira to falter in her confidence for a moment.

“You are grace with great power, Nesira. I can sense it. You are connected, just as I.” Wynne spoke with wisdom as Nesira glanced toward Isabela and Varric who shrugged and back to Wynne.

“I… yes. I was born with magic.” Nesira couldn’t even find the will to lie to her as Wynne smiled and patted her hand.

“My child, magic is a powerful tool. I hope you use it wisely.” She added and then turned to Isabela. “Come, let’s see if any of these hatchlings claim you.” Isabela put her hands up in front of her and shook them a little.

“Oh no, no commitments here. I’m good, I don’t need a dragon. I’m not becoming a babysitter.” Wynne smiled at her and walked over toward her. Isabela quickly took a step back from Wynne, pointed her finger toward her as she had no desire to bond with a dragon.

“We do not get to decided if we want a dragon. The dragon chooses us. Claims us. There is a unique bond formed between human and dragon, one that neither of us expect or get to choose. Whether you come forward or not, your dragon will seek you out sooner or later if you have one. You two are connected long before you were even born my dear.” Wynne spoke with such eloquence that everyone listened even if they didn’t want to.

But Nesira eyes focused only on the dragon. The fur glowed with an ivory shine over them and her pure blue eyes matched the seas she remembered as her home. The dragon stared back at Nesira as the noise behind her faded into the distance. She took a step forward, and then another before she even realized she had left the group.

“Siren?” Varric said as he stepped forward but Wynne put her hand up.

“Shh.” She remarked, but confusion shined over Wynne’s eyes. Cullen’s arms dropped and stepped forward to regard Wynne. A silent conversation started as Wynne shrugged and Cullen’s brows pressed together in confusion. The five of them watched with curious interest. Branson’s hand rested against his chin as he gave a sideways glance to Cullen baffled as the rest.

Nesira walked with a semblance of a trance. It sensed as if the dragon held her arms out-stretched toward her, breathing into her new life. She stopped nearly feet away from the dragon as she stood frozen. Her lithe body covered her scales with fur. Horns rested on top of her head and twisted like spiral towers. Her eyes were deep cyan, as the ocean crashed against them, wild yet gentle at the same time. Carefully, the dragon moved to walk in a slow circle around Nesira and in awe she watched the beast. She didn’t believe she had walked to her death. No, she sensed more alive than she had in a long time.

“Who are you?” She questioned, swearing she had meant this dragon before even though she never had. Only a rumble deep inside the chest of beast answered her as she reached forward with a claw and pressed it against her heart. Nesira noticed it meant something as the dragon brought no harm to her. With her own blue-purple eyes, she admired the soul of the intelligent beast in front of her.

“She’s marked you.” Wynne spoke as she moved toward her. She took her hand and smiled at Nesira. “Come, come, we must start immediately!” Wynne added as she pulled at Nesira. Nesira’s eyes widen with concern at the sudden stranger pulled on her hand and she pulled back in turn. She didn’t want to leave her companions to be in the company of someone she barely even recognized. Her eyes twisted toward Varric and Isabela, pleading for them to do something to stop Wynne from taking her away.

Isabela and Varric stood dumbfounded. The moment Isabela took a step forward to grab her friend Branson put his arm up to stop her. Her eyes shot a narrow glare at him as she shoved Branson’s arm away before turning to Varric as he spoke. “Always a surprise with that one, huh,  Rivaini?” Varric said as he gazed to Isabela. “Yeah, but what’s going to happen?” Isabela demanded toward the brothers and Cullen cleared his throat as he stepped toward the two.

“She will be fine and in good hands. Come, Maeve will show you around more and will show you to your rooms.” He stated as Maeve came over and lead Isabela and Varric away. Varric quieted Isabela as the woman argued, not wanting to leave her first mate alone.

“You know what this means, right?” Branson spoke out as Cullen turned to read him. Instead of confusion there held utter disbelief. Branson’s arm extended out to point toward where Nesira disappeared to and shook his hand.

“Yes, I do.” Cullen remarked as he glanced back over toward the white dragon who exhibited an awe-inspiring presence on her hind legs. “There has never been an elf marked to a dragon before. This will change everything. And the prophecy…” His words phrased out as he peered to Branson. “You will not speak of this, to anyone. Not yet, not even Meredith, do you understand, brother?” Branson nodded his head reassuringly. Cullen dare not speak the thoughts he had of what Meredith might do when she learned about the events that had just occurred. For now, they must remain a secret.

“I side with you Cullen, I always have.” Branson added as he shook his head. “It’s why I’m your right hand, isn’t it? But what about her?” He smirked and patted his arm.

Cullen, however, still appeared worried. “Yes, I know. But something, Palar was right. I need to speak with him. I need you to tell Alistair what transpired here, but make sure you do it in a place of solitude. Go, now.” Cullen spoke up and then observed the white dragon.

Golden amber eyes met with her deep cyan eyes and he wished he could understand what she was thinking.

Something stirred against the walls of the dragon keep. For better or worse though…he didn’t know.  _“Palar.”_  He broke out into his mind as a gust of wind echoed against the walls. He stared upward to his dragon who swept down near him. He landed a few feet from Cullen and lowered his head to press against Cullen’s forehead.  _“I’m here friend. The magic is stirring, it’s hissing against the walls like raging fire.”_  Palar whispered against his mind. Cullen reached up to brush his hands along the jawline of the beast and nodded.

 _“Do we need to fear this elf?”_  He jumped straight to the point as Palar glanced out toward where Nesira had stood and then back toward Cullen.

_“I would not say you need to fear her, no. No one is inherently good or evil, the world twist your souls. Evil isn’t created, it’s made. But I sense an inner turmoil. She’s connected to magic, much like your sister Rosalie and Wynne. But I see the light inside of her glowing, beaming much like the dragon who marked her.”_

Intelligence rolled through Cullen’s mind as he glanced over to the white dragon who stared away from them.  _“We must keep her out of Meredith’s hands. The prophecy…”_

 _“Yes. In the darkest of shadows, a champion will emerge. The flame burns bright, shade clinging to the ivory white. Sliver of silver, Black of black cloak a fragile light.”_  At that moment, Cullen and Palar gazed at each other, a silent notion that change pulled on the air. And it revolved around the elf, the first elven dragon rider.

Lingering thoughts rested on his mind as he turned back toward the white beast. Confusion shifted to concern at the fact that Nesira had just bonded to the rarest dragon in the keep. Though anger weaved between the two due to keeping them walled up here, it didn’t mean he wasn’t without compassion. Word would get out about her and the new dragon which would leave her vulnerable.

And then there was Meredith. She would use this to her advantage, he realized this the second he noticed the two bonding. His hand twisted into a fist as he grinded his teeth together. She had a right to choose which side she wanted to be on, but he didn’t wish to see her manipulated into that choice.

A deep breath rolled through his lungs, his thought process weaving through so many answers and leaving more questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Nesira distracted herself from all the thoughts and questions she had about the bonding ritual. She had bathed with her long hair brushed and braids along her shoulders. Instead of the white dress they brought in to her, she wore an off cream color chemise and a belt over her waist. The strings hung untied as her fingers twirled around the free string. She shifted her feet from side to side, unable to stand still for a moment. With nothing to go on she noticed her mind wandered to what might happen. But now, she sat there and all she could do was think.  
  
What was bonding? What would happen? No one would tell her anything! The seething anger inside of her chest made her curl her fist against the best. Her cheeks redden slightly from knowing nothing now, only to wait. Wait. Would she always wait? She reached toward her face to rub her hands along her cheeks, grumbling to herself. "Damn mystic people. And they tell me I'm confusing." She muttered as she paced the room.  
  
The stone's fresh aroma filled her nose as the fire once again had a soft glow against the walls. Sleep evaded her even with the inviting feather bed in the corner. The fortified walls almost pressed against her. This was no way for a pirate to live, she needed to be free! But the connection she made with the dragon was indescribable. She had no wish to leave the dragon, deep down she noticed her internal struggle. She needed to return to her side, to be by her and now she was safe. It’s as if destiny had bonded them and there was nothing Nesira could do nothing to fight her inner desire. Her eyes were like the ocean, twisted and crashing against her soul. They produced a gentle fire, something to fear and love at the same time.  
  
"Lady Nesira." The voice caused Nesira to jump as she twisted around to see a young woman with golden hair running down her shoulders. She appeared young and sweet, but who was she? She moved toward her as she offered her hand. A weary expression passed over the woman. She held a sharp resemblance to Cullen. Her head tilted slightly with sharp eyes upon her. "It's okay, I only wish to do your hair, please?" The young gold locked lady ask and Nesira finally nodded. She took Nesira's hand and sat her down in a chair as she pulled out a brush.  
  
"Who are you?" Nesira questioned as she relaxed her shoulders at the pamper graze of the brush through her hair.

"Rosalie, Rosalie Rutherford." The name. That's why she looked like Cullen, she was his sister. "You're lucky, you know?" Rosalie sighed whimsically. Her head tilted slightly as her eyes glazed with the glow of a daydreamer.

Lucky? Nesira's hands twisted into a fist as her teeth grated together. "I'm not lucky, I'm a freaking prisoner like you." She declared as her eyes narrowed toward Rosalie. How dare she claim she was lucky. Nesira refuse to believe this was luck. Her discontent painted over her face as her brow twitched slightly.

"No, no!" Rosalie quickly exclaimed as she moved to touch Nesira's shoulder with her hand. "I meant the dragon! No dragon bonded with me. So I'm just a healer here, though I enjoy to cook." Rosalie stated. Nesira's hands relaxed slowly, realizing she had reacted harshly to the woman.  
  
"Oh, that..." Nesira's voiced trailed off as Rosalie shifted her fingers nimbly through her hair and fixed her braids on top of her head. "There, all done." Rosalie glided around the sat and crouched down onto her knees and took her hand. "Look, I know things aren't at their best but, please just work with it for now?" Nesira's body tighten up again at the touch but did nothing more. Instead, she looked at her in silence. "Come, it's time." Rosalie said, as she stood and let go of Nesira's hand.  
  
Nesira stood up and followed her away from the small room and down a tunnel. At first she thought they were heading back to the hatchery where all the hatchlings had been but became aware the trip was longer. Because of that, her brows lower slight in scepticism of where Rosalie lead her to. Her arms folded over her chest in a defensive posture to protect herself from showing her fear. The walls replicated the glow of torches by with ethereal light from stones scattered all along the hall. Sparks cross them each time she passed by one randomly. Rosalie stopped as she turned to observe her.  
  
"I can go no farther. The rest of the trip is your’s alone." Nesira gazed at Rosalie and the dread covered her face. She didn't fathom what to expect, and she didn't want to go on alone. Isabela, Varric, her crew, even the people she didn't associate with. She would rather be around people than to continue alone. Compelled by Rosalie's look of encouragement Nesira turned and walked through a set of solid stone doors. She gazed at them and viewed the intricate designs of dragons on the left and what appeared to be humans on the right. No elves. What evidence rules she should have claim over a dragon? No, why did a dragon pick her? The questions continued to litter her mind as she pushed the door open and passed into the hall. She shook her hands as her nerves tingled under her skin, trying to give off the impression that she was fine. In truth, fear clouded her emotions.  
  
She gazed up at the ceiling first, her eyes lingering there at how large the room was. The black velvet ceiling displayed a series of surreal beautiful stars. Not real stars but they pierced the area she stood within. The light from them showered down as if piercing the veil of night and lightened up the room. She lowered her eyes downward to the sharp colored gems all along the walls. Each one glowing like an element. Fiery red, sea blue, icy turquoise, so many stones that sparked with their element inside. But before she could appreciate anything else she acknowledged the streak of ivory that flew through the air and her attention connected with the beast. The dragon flew around with a gentle power before landing in the center of the room. She stood with such elegance and power that Nesira feet stuck to the ground like she had fallen into quicksand.  
  
Slowly, the dragon's head lower to the ground, and she lifted her claws to reach toward Nesira, a silent sigh to move closer. Nesira legs tremble as she drifted toward her. Her transparent blue eyes appeared like the sea and piercing light glowing against them. She was finally within hands reach as the fabric of the air crushed against her skin. Her nerves peaked as she observed the dragon reach forward and placed a claw upon her chest. The beast held such a powerful essence and yet even this close Nesira sensed a gentleness unlike any other. Her claw dragged along her chest but Nesira realized she wasn't cutting into her physical being. Instead, the dragon press against the metaphysical domain where Nesira was sure her soul rested. How did the dragon have such a power?  
  
The airy chill crawled against her chest and goosebumps raised against her tan skin. The glow from her chest twisted a white and azurine color as her eyes barely handled looking down at the light before back to the dragon. At that moment, the dragon's claw reached underneath her fur and pulled it upward, revealing the scales where her heart resided. She pulled up the scales and a soft powerful beat filled Nesira's ears. Her heart pulsed louder, but she realized it was the dragon's heart. It pounded across the plane louder than any roar. The pure sound filled her ears as she watched the dragon cut against her flesh. "No." Nesira's voice choked, but she comprehended that she wasn't in pain. She sliced into the same metaphysical realm that her own soul opened to.  
  
The dragon pushed her claw into the glowing field and pulled out a twist orb. It laced with a supernatural glow of fire. Pure as white yet lingering garnet flames in the center. The dragon had a smile on her lips as Nesira observed her push the orb toward her chest and into the slender cut the dragon had made. Nesira closed her eyes as a burning sensation etched over her skin, twist and turning. No pain came from the burn, instead it glowed with an intangible aura.  
  
 _"Nesira."_ The sound in her head cause Nesira to become lightheaded and dropped to her knees. Once both ethereal planes had closed, she lowered herself down to stared at the young woman. _"My name is Seyra. I have been waiting for you for a very long time."_ What exactly did someone say to a dragon or how did they act? Nesira fell silent as she reached over to touch the dragon's face, her fingers playing with the white hair.  
  
"I don't know how, or why me but I hope you choose right." Nesira stated as she glanced at her eyes. The dragon pressed her forehead against Nesira's body. At first Nesira was unsure of how to react, but the dragon was one with her, and all she wanted to do was stay near her now. She encircled her hands around the face of the beast while perceiving the slight sting in her chest.  
  
"I have, I have so many questions. What just happened? What does this mean? Why can't we--" In the flurry of questions that Nesira spoke, Seyra brought her claw up and pressed it against her lips, careful to not cut or harm her.  
  
 _"You should go rest, you will be sore for a few days. But I'm only a thought away now. We are one. The other riders will explain the bond in more depth or I can tell you in the coming days. But you need to rest."_ Seyra’s words bore into her as she didn’t want to but she understood she had to. Carefully, Nesira stood up as Seyra’s head moved underneath her arm to ease her upward. With reluctances Nesira left the unusual room, glancing back over to Seyra who nodded her head and then climbed up the wall with nimble movements.  
  
Where would she go? What was she suppose to do? Nesira’s blood rushed through her veins, her heart beating fast and this euphoria from what had just happened. Her hands grabbed at the wall as her hand moved to clutch her shirt right near her chest. The pounding in her ear echoed like rain as she took several deep breaths.  
  
“Nesira?” For a moment, another person took her by surprise and the sound overwhelmed her senses. The simple sound of his husky voice in her ear made her heart skip a beat. The aroma of sandalwood and elderflowers grew prominent like the earth they lived underneath. His sunglow locks gleamed like the golden treasures they plundered on the sea. Her tongue ran along the bottom of her lip as her breath caught up in her throat. She wanted him. She didn’t fathom why she yearned for him, there was no reason for her to feel so strongly for him when she despised him. All she comprehended was that she had this intense desire to just throw herself at him.  
  
With a sway of her hips she walked over to him, one hand still using the wall to guide her as she placed her finger underneath his chin. “Ah, look, my hero.” She said with a smirk curled along her lips. Cullen eyes lingered on her confused at first but then a hunger filled them. Her heart hammer hard in her chest as the smolder caught her off guard. She noticed something was off, but she didn’t care to question it, her euphoria clouded her sound judgment.  
  
Pushing herself up onto her toes, she leaned as close to his face as she managed to bring her lips inches from his. A fire burned over them, begging her to savor him, to try him. The intense hunger she had egged her on. “Come on Cullen, just one little taste hmm? Live a little. Try me.” She tempted him like a desire demon, working against the heart of another. Nesira couldn’t understand this euphoria, it was as if she was in heat like a cat. Cullen became the only thing she could think about wanting.  
  
Cullen made no movements with the touch of the magic rolled off of her and the power she had just acquired. The current condition she handled would be overwhelming and even affected him. She triggered his strings, and he twisted to press her up against the wall and his hands explored either side of her. The pressure of his body locking her in place caused a shiver run down her spin.  
  
“Kiss me.” She begged as she realized he hesitated. Why? She wanted all of him, right then and right there. Cullen declined so close to her face but leaned to the side and laid a few kisses along her neck. Magic lingered in the air and became toxically contagious as a low hum from his lips vibrated over her skin. Her fingers clawed against his shirt and pulled it.  
  
His hands glided and traced her skin as it tingled against her mind. "Mhmm, do more." Nesira whispered and her eyes fluttered close. She didn't care if she hated him at the moment. All she cared about was taming this heat within her belly. His scent became even more prominent as she leaned in toward him, wrapping her arms around him and pulled him closer. His tongue swept over her neck as a low growl escape his lips.  
  
A soft gasp departed her lips as her knees gave out on her. His hands moved to grab her buttock and pulled her upwards from falling. Without thinking, she wrapped her legs around him at the perfect moment and lean in toward his neck. She clung to him as if she was about to fall into space and he was the only thing holding her solid.  
  
He leaned up as she didn't wait a moment and planted a kiss on his lips. That sample, oh he tasted like sweet strawberries as her hands moved along his neck and her fingers twisted into his long curly locks. His chapped lips only enticed her more, and she pushed harder into the kiss. And just as she thought he couldn't tease any longer he suddenly broke the kiss and his eyes stared at her.  
  
"Nesira, stop. We have to stop, its the magic, its overwhelming your senses. You don’t realize it, but it's like an explosion inside of you." Cullen spoke as her ears twitch. She heard his truth, and she even sensed it upon her skin but she didn't care. She wanted this, and she clenched her teeth with narrow eyes as he denied her the satisfaction!  
  
"Of course, it's getting too hot for you to handle. Is it because I'm an elf and I'm not human enough for you! Or maybe it's because you're just too scared." Cullen growled at her words as he pried her legs off around him and she clamped her fist together and turned to walk off. "Whatever, I don't care." She hissed back toward him but stumbled and fell against the wall. With agile moves that Nesira hadn't expected from the man he was by her side and helping her up. "Be careful, you're under a lot of stresses. You don’t truly want me, its just every sense in your body is screaming and you are taking it out in a way you cope with." Cullen stated softly.  
  
"I don't want your help! You don’t even know me, don’t pretend to know." She spat and  pulled away from him. A bout of lightheadedness ravaged her head, but her stubborn pride forced her to deny the help he offered.  
  
“You. You are just, you're coming up with excuses that’s all!” The more she thought about it the more she realized he was telling the truth. She hadn’t wanted him when they first met, so why now? The magic, it had to be the magic.  
  
"If you don't let me help you, you will get yourself hurt. Stop being so stubborn!" Cullen demanded as he moved over to her and even in his own annoyance he was gentle as he reached his arm around her waist. She looked over and glared at him but her eyes soften and she noticed spots in her eyes.  
  
“What…” She stumbled in her words as she grabbed Cullen’s arms. Her vision began to blur as she could barely move her body. Without any word she felt him lift her up in his arms. The stinging in her chest refuse to fade away and each second past she experienced an out of body experience. She leaned against his chest and her arms went slack. The last thing she remembered was glancing up toward his eyes as his brows crease with a look of concern. And then she closed her eyes and passed out.


End file.
